


Ce qu'il aurait voulu.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [18]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Trilogie de l'entre deux-guerres | Between the Wars Trilogy - Pierre Lemaitre
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Butterflies, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Depressing, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jumpers, Minor Character Death, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, One Shot, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Les Couleurs de l’incendie] : « Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était pouvoir voler. S’envoler, s’échapper et laisser tout ses soucis derrière lui. Ne plus rien en avoir à faire de rien. Etre libre. Comme un papillon. » Introspection sur le personnage de Paul Péricourt au début du roman.





	Ce qu'il aurait voulu.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Papillon". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> Warnings : Tentative de suicide, pensées suicidaires, dépression, mention de violences physiques/sexuelles sur un enfant, ANGST. Mention de la mort d’un personnage. 
> 
> (Oui, le thème Papillon me donne envie d’écrire de l’angst…)

Aujourd’hui, son grand-père était mort.

 

Il venait de perdre la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment le protéger de l’horreur.

 

De son précepteur.

 

 _D’André_.

 

Du monstre, de celui qui, pour des raisons de _discipline_ , _d’apprentissage_ , pour des raisons de frustrations personnes, le frappait, le violentait, le faisait souffrir, abusait de lui, le _violait_.

 

(Il se tapait la mère et le fils, et cela, sans sembler en éprouver le moindre remords.)

 

Il était en train de détruire un gamin, _un putain de gosse,_ et il ne semblait même pas en avoir quelque chose à foutre.

 

La seule chose qui l’intéressait en ce jour de l’enterrement de Marcel Péricourt, c’était de se trouver aux premières loges, pour pouvoir enfin écrire son fichu article, et cela ne l’avait pas gêné de frapper son élève parce qu’il était en retard.

 

Elève qui ne viendrait pas, ne descendrait jamais en bas.

 

Il ne lui ferait _jamais_ ce plaisir.

 

Il avait bien mieux à faire.

 

Paul regarda par la fenêtre et sourit avec tristesse.

 

Il n’avait jamais voulu cela.

 

Il n’avait jamais voulu que son grand-père meurt, le laissant seul, à la merci d’André, à qui tout le monde – même sa mère, bon Dieu, _sa mère_ – faisait parfaitement confiance, semblant complètement ignorer quel monstre atroce se cachait sous le masque policé du savant instituteur.

 

Mais Paul, lui, le _savait_.

 

Il avait vu suffisamment de fois le monstre en face pour le savoir.

 

A cet instant précis, le petit garçon regardait par la fenêtre, et il voulait _mourir_.

 

La situation était déjà invivable avec son grand-père en vie, alors, qu’est-ce que ce serait maintenant ?

 

Il n’était qu’un enfant, et jamais sa mère ne croirait que son André, _son cher André_ , son cher amant, faisait souffrir le martyr à son fils.

 

Ce n’était pas comme si ce dernier aurait jamais pu lui en parler, il en était tout bonnement _incapable_.

 

Trouver les mots pour décrire son calvaire était impossible, alors les formuler _à voix haute_  ?

 

Hors de question.

 

C’est pourquoi il avait pris sa décision.

 

Cela devait finir une bonne fois pour toute, ici et maintenant.

 

D’ici quelques heures, tout serait fini.

 

Il serait enfin en paix.

 

Paul regarda le cercueil de son grand-père une nouvelle fois, et prit une profonde inspiration, puis, son regard fut attiré par autre chose, moins macabre, qui le fit sourire.

 

C’était un papillon, d’un joli bleu clair.

 

Volant en l’air, virevoltant, se laissant porter par le vent, allant là où il désirait se rendre, faisant uniquement ce qu’il voulait, ayant le monde entier à sa portée.

 

Et Paul se mit à l’envier, ce petit papillon.

 

Parce que, contrairement à lui, ce petit insecte n’était pas cloué au sol, forcé de rester là où il était, _prisonnier_ de cet endroit, _prisonnier_ de sa vie.

 

Le petit garçon continuait à le regarder, alors qu’un désir fort de fuir, de s’échapper de cet endroit, prenait forme en lui.

 

Mais où aller ?

 

Et que faire ?

 

Et de toute façon, André lui avait-il jamais laissé faire ce qu’il voulait ?

 

Le désespoir refit surface à ce moment.

 

Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était pouvoir voler.

 

Simplement.

 

S’envoler, s’échapper et laisser tout ses soucis derrière lui.

 

Ne plus rien en avoir à faire de rien.

 

Etre _libre_.

 

Comme un papillon. 

 

Il aurait voulu qu’André ne soit pas un monstre, qu’il ne détruise pas sa vie en mille morceaux, qu’il ne le détruise pas _lui_.

 

Et mourir, c’était un peu comme voler, non ?

 

Tout laisser derrière soi, la douleur, la _souffrance_ , les responsabilités.

 

S’endormir pour toujours, ou, si on accédait au paradis, c’était partir vers un monde meilleur, non ?

 

Bien meilleur que celui dans lequel il se trouvait à présent.

 

On disait que le suicide était un pêché capital, et que ceux qui osaient le commettre allaient tout droit en Enfer, mais pourquoi Paul se serait-il préoccupé de l’Enfer, puisqu’il vivait déjà l’Enfer sur terre ?

 

S’il sautait, s’il mourait, il volerait, pas vrai ?

 

Comme ce magnifique papillon qui était bien plus libre qu’il ne le serait jamais.

 

En tout cas, c’est ce qu’il pensait.

 

Paul regarda au dehors, sa mère, son précepteur, et tous les autres qui attendaient qu’il vienne enfin, et il lança un dernier regard de fierté à André, il regarda une dernière fois le cercueil de son grand-père, puis le papillon, puis le vide.

 

(Il savait déjà où il allait atterrir.

 

Sur le cercueil de son cher grand-père.

 

 _Au moins, le trajet jusqu’à la tombe sera moins long_ , pensa-t-il avec cynisme.

 

_Je suis désolé maman._

_Je t’aime._

_Ce n’est pas de ta faute._

_C’est la sienne._

_Adieu._

 

Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est que, s’il réussissait son coup, il serait le deuxième suicidé de sa famille, après son oncle Édouard.

 

Il ignorait encore qu’il survivrait, atterrirait dans un fauteuil roulant, et que, plus tard, sa mère le vengerait.

 

Il ignorait que sa vie n’était pas encore finie, qu’elle ne faisait que commencer.)

 

Il se demanda si André ressentirait jamais le moindre remords, haussa les épaules, ne s’en souciant pas, si oui, tant mieux, si non, tant pis.

 

Il n’en avait plus rien à faire désormais.

 

Désormais, il était libre, il avait quitté tout les fils, tout ses liens, il n’était plus la marionnette d’André, plus jamais, _plus jamais,_ et plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance, si ce n’est le fait _qu’il allait voler_.

 

Le fait qu’il était libre.

 

Enfin.

 

Puis il sauta.

 

Tout comme le papillon, il s’élança.

_J’arrive grand-père_.

 

Et pendant quelques secondes, comme son oncle, il vola.

 

Comme il l’avait voulu.

 

Comme un papillon.

 

Et pendant quelques secondes, il fut vraiment _heureux_.


End file.
